


Resignation

by dragonluvr



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonluvr/pseuds/dragonluvr





	Resignation

Resignation

Tim stood there holding out the paper to Gibbs. Gibbs was doing his best to ignore his youngest agent. Finally Tim could take it no longer and just laid the paper on his desk.   
Without looking back Tim walked to his desk and sat down. Just as Gibbs was about to pick it up his phone rang.  
“Grab your gear people we have a dead seal at the No Show Motel.”  
Without saying a word they all picked up their gear and headed out.  
“McGee your with me?” Gibbs growled.   
Tim followed him to the car without a word being said. Once inside the car Gibbs turned to him and asked, “ McGee what the hell is going on with you? Your heads not been in the game for the last couple of weeks and I want to know why?”   
“It's personal Boss. It's nothing I care to talk about.” Tim stammered.   
“We will talk McGee. I can't have one of my best agents burning out on me.” Gibbs acknowledged.   
They rode in silence to the crime scene. Gibbs hoping that Tim would come clean and let him help. Little did he know that he was and is the problem.   
Tim sat looking out the window all the way to the motel. Once there he did his job and spoke only when spoken to.   
Tony and Ziva both noticed Tim's mood and both wondered what was going on with their friend. He wasn't acting like himself today and it worried them.   
After finishing up they headed back to NCIS. Tim once again riding with Gibbs and neither one of them speaking.   
Tim loved his job and he loved his team but his heart was so broken he couldn't stand to be around Gibbs anymore. He had to get out and away from him.   
After checking with Abby and Ducky, Gibbs came back to his desk and began his paperwork. It was some time before he remembered the paper that McGee had placed on his desk.   
When everything was done and he had a couple of minutes he picked up the letter and began to read,:4  
I Timothy McGee do hereby resign my NCIS commission effective immediately. I am resigning due to personal problems that are interfering with the performance of my duties. As I do not wish to endanger my teammates I do hereby resign.   
Signed  
Timothy McGee.

Gibbs was at first shocked then angry at Tim. “Why did he think he had to resign? Why didn't he come talk to me so we could get this worked out? What is going on with him?”   
“McGee conference room now!” Gibbs shouted.  
Tim got up slowly, his head hanging, shoulders slumped he moved slowly to the elevator. He knew this was going to happen he just hoped it wouldn't be so bad.   
Stepping into the elevator Gibbs waited for Tim to follow and as the doors shut and the elevator started to move, Gibbs reached over and pushed the stop button. Turning on McGee, he looked the younger man in the eye and saw fear there. Gathering himself he took a moment to calm down.   
Putting his hand on Tim's shoulder he looked him in the eyes and quietly asked, “ McGee what is this all about? I'm not accepting your resignation is that understood. Now talk to me.”   
“I can't B...B...Boss. If I tell you you will just throw me off the team or worse and I don't want it to end this way. I would just rather slink off and let the team think I got a different job. I don't want you to hate me.”   
“McGee why would I hate you. You have never done anything but be good at your job. Your the most kind, caring, understanding, and forgiving man I have ever meant. What is so bad that you think you have to leave the team, leave me?” Gibbs asked.  
“Please B..Boss don't make me tell you. If I tell you then I can't take back the words and I don't want to hurt you or anyone else. Please I'm begging you to not to do this.” Tim pleaded his eyes full of tears.   
Gibbs reached up and gently wiped the tears from his cheeks. He had always cared about Tim but was afraid to show it.   
Leaning close he whispered in Tim's ear, “ Please Tim I have to know is it me? Am I the reason you don't want to stay here?”   
“I can't stay because I'm in love with you Boss. There I said it are you happ....” Tim started to say but was cut off when Gibbs lips pressed against his own in a firm but gentle kiss. Breaking the kiss Gibbs looked into Tim's eyes and saw the fear fade. Replaced by understanding and compassion.   
“Your not the only one with a secret Tim. I don't want you to go. I want you here with me. Remember what I told you that first day when I picked you for my team.”   
“Yea Boss you said I was yours.”  
“I meant that in every possible way Tim. I loved you the first moment I saw you. I was afraid that you wouldn't want me so I kept it hidden all these years. Now that I know how you feel what do you say we give it a try. You and Me.”   
“ I would like that Boss. I would really like that.”   
“Good then this resignation business is over. How about dinner at my place tonight say 20:00 hrs. You bring the beer.” Gibbs said smiling ear to ear.   
“Sounds good to me boss.”   
“Tim when were alone call me Jethroe.” Gibbs said leaning in to kiss Tim again.   
Gibbs pressed himself against Tim letting the younger man feel his hardness. All the while feeling Tim's pressing against him as well. The kiss deepened as they wrapped their arms around each other.   
Breaking the kiss Gibbs looked into Tim's eyes and saw the love the younger man had for him reflected there. Tim saw his love reflected in Gibbs blue eyes.   
This was going to be the start of something new and wonderful for both men.


End file.
